


As Soft As Flower Petals

by frannina, LordMeyer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frannina/pseuds/frannina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMeyer/pseuds/LordMeyer
Summary: Cross and Dream have been roommates since the beginning of college, but they never interacted that much. This spring, they decided to walk each day instead of taking the bus, finding some time to talk to each other.





	As Soft As Flower Petals

**Author's Note:**

> "Give me a prompt", I said.  
> "... You know I just have a strong Cream need, right?"
> 
> We did NOT beta read this at the end, so if you find eventual typos n stuff... We're stupid, and you're right to think so.

 

By the first day of spring, in late March, they were sharing a room together since the beginning of college, three years earlier. They shared a small laugh when they found out they had to attend the same classes, especially considering they were strangers, but they didn’t mind and just decided to go with the flow. As time passed, they kept growing closer, and Cross didn’t even notice when he started feeling something for Dream – they were just roommates, weren’t they? He was just… being affectionate, as _friends_ , no strings attached, wasn’t he? That’s what he kept telling to himself.

Until the day, again, when spring started blooming. The streets were covered in golden and pink petals, the sun was shining more as each day passed by and the two of them decided to start walking to college instead of taking the bus. That way, the small barrier Cross and Dream had by listening to music, instead of talking to each other on their seats, was now broken and, unless they wanted to stay silent for 25 minutes straight, they had to communicate. At first, they were just joking about how Cross would refuse to wake up when the alarm rang every day, and how Dream was making breakfast for both of them in order not to arrive too late for their class, but they couldn’t discuss about just those two topics for the upcoming months. Because of this, Cross one day decided to send hints now that he finally had some proper time alone – the little house they were sharing had separate bedrooms and they only spent a few hours together, as friends, even though they were “roommates”.

“A crush? Me?” the yellow eyed skeleton scratched his chin with his finger, looking up to show that he was seriously thinking about the question just made by his friend, but quickly looked at Cross, pouting softly, “Why are you asking?!”

“C’mon, chill,” Cross kept a straight face, but felt butterflies where his stomach was supposed to be, if he had one, “It’s just a question, you’re not forced to answer-”

“I… Do, though. I do have a crush.”

Cross went silent for a few seconds and his legs stopped working, resulting in him standing still in the middle of the road. Dream didn’t realize until he made a few steps forwards and noticed that the heterochromatic skeleton wasn’t near him anymore. He turned to look at him, tilting his head in confusion as he saw Cross’ face, now slightly tinted with purple, filled with shock.

“A… Are you ok?”

“Y-yeah but…actually…” Cross looked at Dream straight into his eyes, “I do have a crush, too. On you, that’s it…”

Their faces began to swell up, and turned into a beautiful array of colors, one purple, the other yellow.

“A-a-a-a-a-a-ah-” Dream stuttered, “… Are you for real?” he could barely hold himself together, his little legs shaking, his sweet soul beating faster than it has ever done, as he felt like he could the puke butterflies that were currently destroying his stomach area. At the same time, Cross was paralyzed,   finally realizing what he had done. This was the first time he had ever confessed his love to someone, and he wasn’t sure of what was supposed to happen next: he felt like dying.

“Yeah…?” Cross said, as his sweat drenched his clothes, while swallowing the ungodly amount of magic his body was producing.

“I-I-I-I…” Dream tried to force the words out of his cute little mouth, “I-I also have a crush on y-” but he didn’t even have the time to finish the sentence since Cross took hold of his face and started to cover him in sweet, little kisses. At first, the yellow eyed skeleton jumped slightly in surprise, but just a few seconds after that he brought his arms around Cross’ neck, kissing him back several times.  They didn’t break the kiss, stepping backwards slowly, hearing the leaves and the petals crunch under their shoes, stopping only when Cross led Dream to place his back against the iron railing surrounding the small neighborhood they were passing by. However, the kisses were still soft as they felt their cheeks burning, their bodies super close to each other.

After a few seconds that seemed like they could last forever, Dream broke the kiss by pushing Cross just a few inches away to look into his eyes – he was smiling, they were both smiling actually, and the smaller one couldn’t help it and let out a little chuckle out of happiness. Cross frowned.

“What’s so funny?” he sounded almost upset, his hands still slightly shaking.

“Nothing, silly,” the other skeleton shook his head, leaving another small kiss onto the black dressed one’s cheek, “I’m just happy. I mean, we like each other! Isn’t that great?”

Cross blinked before smiling softly, moving his hand to gently pat Dream’s head, and silently nodded. The shorter skeleton then hurried to grab the taller one’s hand, walking forward immediately, while grasping his bag with the other hand. His steps were super quick and it took few seconds to Cross to keep the same pace.

“We’re gonna continue our… date, later!” Dream smiled, almost running now, “but now we have to hurry, class is gonna start in just a few minutes!”

Cross started running as well, smiling softly. He couldn’t wait for the “date” to continue. For once, he was finally happy.


End file.
